beyblademystoryfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Gebruiker:Little Angelxxx
Over mij Oi!!! Ik ben Myuu Sama. Ik ben 17 jaar oud en ben geboren op 14 februari. Ik ben een draak. Ik heb een oudere tweelingbroer. De rest van mijn familie is dood. Daar is spijtig genoeg niks aan te doen. Maar bon suatte, mijn oudere tweelingbroer heet Ryuga Sama. Eerst wist ik niet eens dat hij mijn broer was. Ik wist eerst zelfs niet dat ik familie had tot ik te weten kwam dat ik een draak was. Ja, dat was een serieuse ontdekking. Maar dus, euhm... Ik ben 17, maar dat heb ik al gezegd, en heb gewone tiener hobby's. Tekenen, vechten,... Dat was het. Voor de rest is er niks. Dat ik weet. Oh ja, ik ben een prinses. Joepie. Echt niet. Maar bon suatte, ik heb nog geen vriendje en waarschijnlijk ga ik er nooit een hebben. Ik ben niet echt positief en ook niet erg meisjesachtig. En ik ben ook nog gevoelloos, opschepperig, heb een grote mond,... You get the point. En ik zie er dan nog ook jongensachtig uit, echt erg. thumb|left|352px|Echte ik.thumb|Hoe iedereen wilt dat ik eruit zie. Mijn bijdragen Personage's *Myuu Sama *Ryuga Sama *Gingka Hagane *Tsuki Tendo *Yu Tendo *Kyoya Tategami *Aki Mikato *Hikaru Hasama *Hyoma *Madoka Amano *Misaki Yumiya *Tsubasa Otori *Helios/Drake *Kyoko Kushimato *Ren Sama *Haru Hagane *De Caeribianen *De Dragoniërs Seizoen 1 *Een Nieuw Begin *Ryuga's Appartement *Een Nieuwe Sterke Blader *Het Furieuze Gevecht: Gingka VS Tsuki *De kwalificatie toernooien (deel 1) *De kwalificatie toernooien (deel 2) *De kwalificatie toernooien (deel 3) *De kwalificatie toernooien (deel 4) *Ryuga's zus *Innerlijke draak (versie 2) *Het Gevecht Begint *Het tweede glorieuze gevecht *Het gevecht tussen broer en zus *De waarheid *Is dit het afscheid *Onze reis gaat verder *Daar gaan we dan *Het vals spelende team *De halve finale (deel 1) *De halve finale (deel 2) *De halve finale (deel 3) Wat verder *We gaan op reis (deel 1) *We gaan op reis (deel 2) *De jaloezie *De wereld van dag en nacht (deel 1) *De wereld van dag en nacht (deel 2) *Het verlovingsbal *De tweede verloving? *Het tweede verlovingsbal *De schok *De oorlog (deel 1) *De oorlog (deel 2) *Eind goed, al goed ( De oorlog deel 3) *Het einde is nabij (deel 1) *Het einde is nabij (deel 2) *Het einde is nabij (deel 3) *Het einde is nabij (deel 4) *Het einde is nabij (deel 5) *Het einde is nabij (deel 6) Special's *Alles gaat fout *Alles komt goed *Love Story *Expectata in Inferno *A Snowy Romance On A Christmas Eve Team's *Team Gan Gan Galaxy *Team Wild Fang Seizoen 2 *De bruiloft van de draken tweeling *De huwelijksreis van Gingka en Myuu *De huwelijksreis van Gingka en Myuu (deel 2) *De huwelijksreis van Ryuga en Madoka *De huwelijksreis van Ryuga en Madoka (deel 2) *De huwelijksreis van Ryuga en Madoka (deel 3) *De geboorte van een draak *Een nieuw blauwbloedje *Verliefd? *Verliefd? (deel 2) *Verliefd? (deel 3) *De eerste date! *Het verlies van een vader *Het verlies van een vader (deel 2) *Het verlies van een vader (deel 3) *Het verlies van een vader (deel 4) *Geheugenverlies en Tranen *Geheugenverlies en Tranen (Deel 2) Galerijen *Gallerij van Myuu Sama *Gallerij van Gingka Hagane *Gallerij van Ryuga Sama *Galerij van Aki Mikato *Galerij van Haru Hagane *Galerij van Napelon Buru Blogberichten *User Blog:Little Angelxxx/MyuuSama/Eerste dagboek bericht *User Blog:Little Angelxxx/Myuu Sama/Tweede dagboek bericht *User Blog:Little Angelxxx/Myuu Sama/Derde dagboek bericht *User Blog:Little Angelxxx/Myuu Sama/Vierde dagboek bericht *User Blog:Little Angelxxx/Myuu Sama/Vijfde dagboek bericht *User Blog:Little Angelxxx/Myuu Sama/Zesde dagboek bericht *User Blog:Little Angelxxx/Myuu Sama/Zevende dagboek bericht *User Blog:Little Angelxxx/Myuu Sama/Achtste dagboek bericht *User Blog:Little Angelxxx/Myuu Sama/Negende dagboek bericht *User Blog:Little Angelxxx/Myuu Sama/Tiende dagboek bericht *User Blog:Little Angelxxx/Myuu Sama/Elfde dagboek bericht *User Blog:Little Angelxxx/Myuu Sama/Twaalfde dagboek bericht *User Blog:Little Angelxxx/Myuu Sama/Dertiende dagboek bericht *User Blog:Little Angelxxx/Myuu Sama/Veertiende dagboek bericht *User Blog:Little Angelxxx/Myuu Sama/Vijftiende dagboek bericht *User Blog:Little Angelxxx/Myuu Sama/Zestiende dagboek bericht *User Blog:Little Angelxxx/Ren Sama/Eerste logboek bericht *User Blog:Little Angelxxx/Myuu Sama/Zeventiende dagboek bericht *User Blog:Little Angelxxx/Myuu Sama/Achttiende dagboek bericht *User Blog:Little Angelxxx/Myuu Sama/Negentiende dagboek bericht *User Blog:Little Angelxxx/Myuu Sama/Twintigste dagboek bericht *User Blog:Little Angelxxx/Nieuwe Start Mijn favoriete pagina's * Myuu Sama * Een Nieuw Begin * Kansen * Keuzes * Treurnis * Sterren * Het verlies van een vader (deel 3) * Het verlies van een vader (deel 4) * Het is zover * Verhuizing en Drama * Geheugenverlies en Tranen * Geheugenverlies en Tranen (Deel 2) * User Blog:Little Angelxxx/Myuu Sama/Achttiende dagboek bericht Prinses Ninja Myuu.jpg Prinses Myuu.jpg Portret Prinses Myuu.jpg Myuu 1.jpg imagesCAHVRBE1.jpg Wiki-background Myuu Adult Princess.jpg Myuu 5.jpg Myuu and Gingka kiss.jpg Tsuki tendo myuu car.jpg Myuu 4.jpg Myuu looks upon to Gingka.jpg Myuu's atacking.jpg Myuu's little beach house.jpg Myuu's embaresd.jpg Myuu with Gingka.jpg Myuu sleeping.jpg Myuu in her kimono.jpg Myuu calls up her power.jpg Myuu as an angel.jpg Myuu 3.jpg Myuu and Tsuki 2.jpg Myuu with her whte hat.jpg Myuu with her sword.jpg Myuu under a tree.jpg Myuu laying dawn.jpg Myuu jusing her chakra.jpg Myuu als ze muziek speelt.jpg Myuu cooks.jpg Myuu coming out from bath.jpg Myuu chibi 5.jpg Myuu chibi 4.jpg Myuu chibi 3.jpg Myuu chibi 2.jpg Myuu chibi 6.jpg Myuu blushing.jpg Myuu as a servent.jpg Myuu as a kid.jpg Myuu ans Tsuki.jpg Myuu 2.jpg Myuu in her weddingdress.jpg Ryuga en Myuu als katjes.jpg Myuu and Gingka.jpg Myuu in haar bruidsjurk.jpg Myuu voor haar PC.jpg Myuu Adult.jpg Myuu Adult in Castle.jpg Myuu Adult and Haru.jpg Myuu Adult Sleeping.jpg Myuu Warrior Princess.jpg Myuu Warrior.jpg Myuu standing on Water.jpg Myuu short hair.jpg Myuu Producing Snow.jpg Myuu playing harp.jpg Myuu made a Snowdoll.jpg Myuu Kawaii 2.jpg Myuu is Flying.jpg Myuu in SunSet.jpg Myuu in Pyjamas.jpg Myuu in her calsual clothes.jpg Myuu in haar Pyama.jpg Myuu in Gingka's T-shirt.jpg Myuu Halloween.jpg Myuu Forcing Up her Powers.jpg Myuu Calling Up her Powers.jpg Myuu Beauty.jpg Myuu and sword.jpg Myuu and her sward.jpg Myuu and Aida.jpg Myuu Adult with Gun.jpg Myuu Adult Smile.jpg Myuu (Power Nova).jpg Myuu (Electric Bolge).jpg Myuu S.PNG Myuu Warrior Princess.jpg Myuu Warrior.jpg Myuu standing on Water.jpg Myuu short hair.jpg Myuu Producing Snow.jpg Myuu playing harp.jpg Myuu made a Snowdoll.jpg Myuu Kawaii 2.jpg © Copyright. All Right Reserved.